BryanStars
BryanStars (eigentlich Bryan Odell, * 22. Mai 1990 in Lincoln, Nebraska) ist ein US-amerikanischer Internet-Unterhaltungskünstler und Musikblogger. Er ist vor allem für sein YouTube-Profil bekannt, auf dem er unter anderem Interviews hochlädt, die er mit Musikern aus der nationalen und internationalen Musikszene geführt hat. Biografie Bryan Odell wurde am 22. Mai 1990 geboren und verbrachte seine Kindheit in Lincoln, der Hauptstadt des Bundesstaates Nebraska. Er war Schüler an der Lincoln East Highschool, wo er 2008 seinen Abschluss erhielt.Micah Mertes: journalstar.com: Lincolnite attends YouTube training, wins $35,000 for his channel Er studierte zwei Jahre an der University of Nebraska. Er verließ die Universität um an seinem YouTube-Kanal und seiner Website zu arbeiten.Jennifer Preston: New York Times: At YouTube Boot Camp, Future Stars Polish Their Acts Ein Grund für das Starten seines YouTubekanals war die Tatsache, dass Rock- und Metalmusik in der Musikszene weniger beachtet werde. Inzwischen erhält Bryan Odell pro Kanalbesuch zwischen 3,000 bis 4,000 Dollar im Monat. Zu Beginn seiner Partnerschaft mit YouTube waren es knapp bis zu 50 Dollar im Monat. 2011 gewann Odell beim YouTube-Contest YouTube NextUp! einen Gelpreis von 35,000 Dollar und einen mehrtätigen Workshop von professionellen Online-Bloggern. Die Preisverleihung fand in New York City statt.Chase Moffitt: NBC Channel 6 WOWT: Cashing In On Clicks YouTube-Profile Odell betreibt mehrere Kanäle auf der Videoplattform YouTube. Sein Hauptkanal ist BryanStars Interviews, der mehr als 450.000 Abonnenten und über 70.000.000 Aufrufe zählt.YouTube: BryanStars Interviews Auf diesem Profil veröffentlicht er Interviews mit Musikern aus der nationalen und internationalen Rockmusikszene. So führte er des Öfteren Interviews mit Gruppen wie Asking Alexandria, Pierce the Veil, Hinder, All Time Low, Disturbed, Sleeping with Sirens, Memphis May Fire, Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse, Blood on the Dance Floor, Blessthefall, Escape the Fate Of Mice & Men, Creed, Korn und Slipknot. Auch Rob Zombie, Keri Hilson, The Ready Set, Cody Simpson, TV-Superstar Mitchel Musso und die Gewinner der Castingshow American Idol wurden bereits von Odell interviewt.bryanstars.com: BryanStars Interviews: About Auf diesem Kanal lädt er allerdings auch Musikvideos hoch. Neben bekannten Gruppen wie The Amity Affliction haben auch Bands wie Crown the Empire, Snow White’s Poison Bite, Her Bright Skies und One Direction ihre Musikvideos über BryanStars Interviews auf YouTube veröffentlicht. Aber auch unbekannte Bands wie Farewell, My Love (inzwischen bei StandBy Records), The Last Word, Through Arteries und Fools for Rowan wurden auf diesem Kanal supportet.YouTube: Alle seine Videos können auf seinem YouTube-Kanal unter www.YouTube.com/user/BryanStars aufgelistet werden! Sein Zweitkanal, BryanStars 2, wird kaum verwendet. Dieses zählt derzeit knapp über 32.000 Abonnenten und circa 2.000.000 Aufrufe. Auch auf diesem Kanal wurden hauptsächlich Musikvideos veröffentlicht.YouTube: BryanStars 2 Sein Drittkanal BryanStarsSing´s wurde im Februar 2012 geöffnet. Auf diesem Kanal lädt er hauptsächlich eigene Coversongs hoch. Dieser Kanal zählt zurzeit etwa 3.300 Abonnenten und hat um die 37,000 Aufrufe seit seiner Eröffnung.YouTube: BryanStarsSings BryanStars Tour Seit mehreren Jahren organisiert Odell zudem eine komplette US-Konzertreise, die BryanStars Tour. Im April und Mai 2013 spielten Her Bright Skies aus Schweden und Snow White’s Poison Bite aus Finnland als Headliner auf der 40 Konzerte umfassenden Musiktournee. Als Support traten Farewell, My Love, Catching Your Clouds und Late Night Reading auf. Als Special-Guest spielte Joel Faviere. Im Jahr zuvor spielten sowohl Farewell, My Love, als auch Late Night Reading und Catching Your Clouds bereits auf der BryanStars Tour. Zudem traten Rocky Loves Emily auf der Tour auf.bryanstars.com: The BryanStars Tour is 100% OFFICIAL!!!! Erfolg und Bekanntheit Innerhalb kürzester Zeit konnte sich Odell im Bereich des Musikjournalismus einen Namen machen. Mit über 300.000 Abonnenten und mehr als 50 Millionen Videoaufrufen weltweit avancierte BryanStars zum bekanntesten Musikinterview-Kanal auf YouTube. Dies führte alsbald zu einer Auszeichnung beim YouTube NextUp! Contest. Es folgten sogar Artikel in den New York TimesVera Titunik: New York Times: On YouTube, Amateur Is the New Pro und USA Today.Brent Jones: USA Today: YouTube 2.0 helping new stars redefine TV Artisan NewsYouTube: BRYAN STARS INTERVIEWS IS NEXT UP ON YOUTUBE, GOES TO CAMP (Video) und das NBC beschäftigten sich bereits ausführlicher mit Bryan Odell und dessen YouTube-Karriere. Neben seinen 300.000 Abonnenten auf YouTube zählt BryanStars auf Facebook knapp über 250.000 „Gefällt mir“-Angaben (Stand August 2014) und über 350.000 „Follower“ auf Twitter (Stand: August 2014). Auszeichnungen * YouTube NextUp! Contest ** 2011: gewonnen Weblinks * Offizielle Website (englisch) * www.bryanstarstour.com * BryanStars bei Twitter * BryanStars auf Facebook Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1990